


Rainy days

by FatumWriter



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Another sad thing, I just can't, I tried to write something with more chapters, M/M, Watch Dogs 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatumWriter/pseuds/FatumWriter
Summary: It's a rainy day and they always calmed Defalt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always try to write something longer, but I just like too much writing something shorter that catches the characters' feelings  
Hope you enjoy

It was a rainy day in Chicago.  
  
I loved rain, it calmed me. It made all better and I loved when the raindrops where falling on my face when I turned and looked at the sky; raindrops fell on my cheek, they guided themselves on my neck, they glided under my sweater. Those where the teardrops that I couldn't cry anymore; crying...because I was alone and I was certain I'd be alone for the rest of my life.   
  
And now I was sitten on the bench, I looked at the sky and I was _crying_.  
Nature seemed duller since he died; the trees looked more leafy, and flowers seemed colourless, and the sky cried more year by year. And my heart felt less love by time, the day my brother died something inside me broke. In that moment all seemed lifeless and I, I couldn't accept my brother's death. I decided to avenge my brother, but I failed. And now, I found myself sitten on a bench like a loser, perhaps I should have tried again, or I should have escaped from this crazy life I built for myself. I had the chance to leave all my problems behind and escape, to start again.   
  
But I should have lived without my mask.  
It was difficult to show my face in public. My face full of scars.  
  
I looked down and in that moment, a leaf fell on my messy hair. My shoes were wet with rain, a puddle formed around my feet; I looked at it and played with my right foot with a leaf that was in the puddle. Other raindrops fell inside the fountain in front of me and some pigeons quickly flew under the rain.   
The leaves that were still on the branches, they were wet too and from them some raindrops fell on my hair.   
I heard something, a noise, made by tin cans near the trash that was next to the bench I was sitten on.  
I turned and saw a man, he was all wet because of the rain; he had that look, my same look. He stopped walking to look at me because he noticed I was looking at him too. I recognized him, but he couldn't recognize me without my mask.   
  
"Hi." He said still looking at me, then he looked down at my umbrella. "Will you use that?" He said.   
  
"Does it seem like I'm using it? And why should I give it to a stranger?" He peered at me from head to toe.   
  
"Oh my god, you're Defalt, aren't you? You aren't using that, just give that fuckin' umbrella to me. I had a shitty day and I lost my hat too."  
  
"From what did you understand who I am? And by the way nope, no way, this is mine! Just buy one somewhere!"  
  
"Rat, you forgot about that USB cord, the one on your jeans." He said. "Give me the umbrella."  
  
"You have to give me that beautiful leather jacket." And in that moment he clenched his fists, but then he laughed. It was so beautiful, hearing someone laughing; at the Ambrose Theather I heard people laughing, but their laughs were fake. Instead his seemed so true, a laugh that was hidden for too long, full of melancholy too.   
  
"Okay, my leather jacket for your umbrella. What do you say?" He took off his jacket and placed it on the bench where I was sitten, then he reached for me to take the umbrella.  
  
"Funny, Fox. Take your jacket back and sit next to me." At first he hesitated, but then he sat next to me; he put his arm around my shoulder to stand closer to me. "I like rainy days. They calm me." I said and then I leaned on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, me too."  



	2. Audio logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Defalt meet again. After some weeks together, Aiden finda some audio logs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to writer something like this for a very long time  
Also, I tried to write something happier but, you know, I only writer sad things  
Enjoy!

###  **13th of November, 2014**

#### It was a cold night of November, I was in an alley crouching in the corner of a building with my arms around my body. It was very cold, my breath trembled and it was cold, my lips were almost purple, but in spite of everything I could not hear anything but the anger I felt.

My heart was beating fast, the eyebrows were frowning, my nails dug into my sweatshirt.  
I found the strenght to get up, opened the door from the back of the building and went in my apartment. I had too much on my mind, I sat on my bed...thoughts were devouring me.   
I put my hands on my head, I sank my fingernails, I wanted to drive away those thoughts...and the entire world from my mind and from my miserable existence.   
I got up, put music at its highest level; finally I stopped thinking, now I was worried of people that could call the police because of the music that was way too loud.   
Maybe they called the police already.  
Maybe this time they would shoot me.  
  
I hoped so.

###  **20th of November, 2014**

I entered a cafe and there was the Fox.  
  
He didn't recognize me because I was without my mask. I got his attention, we talked a bit, maybe three hours...probably the best hours of my life. It was beautiful talking to him when he didn't try to kill me because I stole some datas from him. We had so much in common.  
  
Since that day...he became my obsession.

###  **26th of November, 2014 **

He told me he is sad because his sister doesn't want him in her life anymore. I know why, but he didn't say that to me. I know it because I'm Defalt, I know how he lives his life. I think he doesn't want to scare me, he thinks that people are so stupid that they don't recognize him if he doesn't has his Vigilante outfit.  
...  
He told me I am his only friend; he doesn't know that he's not just a friend to me.  
How should I tell him, how should I tell him about my feelings?

###  **1st of December, 2014**

Today I told him I'm Defalt. He was so disappointed, I could tell from his expression, but then he hugged me. He told he apprecciated that I told him who I really was. I wanted to tell him about my feelings too, but maybe it was too much.  
From that day I didn't see him again. He was scared that he could scare me, I did it first.

###  **16th of December, 2014**

I couldn't live without him anymore, so I decided to look for him. I found him. I told him about my feelings.  
...he was so angry. He told me I ruined everything.   
I couldn't let him go, I kissed him. He cried.   
I cried too.  
  
I never felt so attached to someone before that time.

###  **24th of December, 2014**

Day by day we got closer and closer; a kiss, a caress, a hug...I would have been lost in his arms for the rest of my life. I lost my mind completely for that man. Maybe it's better that he doesn't know how much people want me dead. No...he probably knows, he ignores it because I'm the same as him.   
  
They will find me soon.

###  **27th of December, 2014**

We are organizing our life for the new year; we couldn't stop talking about how much we wanted to escape from Chicago and have a new life somewhere else.   
But we are just dreaming way too fast, they won't let me go. 

###  ** <s>30th of December, 2014</s> **

Jay and I wanted to live happily, we were so stupid. Some fixers killed him.  
I thought it was because of me, then I found some audio logs in his computer, he knew they were looking for him.  
  
<s>I can't live without him.</s>


	3. Living again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden believed that Defalt was dead.   
One day he was back to Chicago and went to the Ambrose Theather, there he meets Defalt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tried to write something happier and I finally did it, even while I was writing I wanted to make it all sad, but nop, I didn't! So enjoy this happy one-shot

Dreaming forever if you dream about the right person? He was always spinning in my mind.  
He was like poison, and I wanted to poison myself for the rest of my life. I'd never think that I could fall in love with someone, I didn't think it was even possible.   
  
But he lived my same life...many hunted him. Many hunted me too. To be with him I would...we must change our lifestyle and go away from Chicago.  
I dreamed too much, he didn't even know about my feelings; the last time we met I tried to kill him.   
Then T-Bone told me he finally killed Defalt, and I felt like that again, maybe worse, empty inside like I was after Lena's death. In that moment I understood how much Defalt became important in my life and I lost him. I've been stupid again, I should told him about my feelings before...his death.  
But one day I came back to Chicago. My body guided itself in front of the Ambrose Theater and I decided to enter it; but probably that place was dead without Defalt.   
  
The music was his, maybe they reused it even if he was dead, but then I looked up. He was there. Maybe that was just someone replacing him with his mask, but I didn't want to believe that. I hacked the cameras untill I finally hacked his laptop near him; he looked right at me. We looked at each others through his laptop's display, and I through my phone. He waved his hand to greet me and then he returned to do what he was doing before.   
  
That was him. My heart was beating again, I had held my breath for so long. The possibility of living a new and normal life with someone was still there, but I still wandered too much in my thoughts, first I should have understand if he felt the same way for me. And if he didn't? I couldn't risk so much, nobody has ever seen me like that before, but I wanted to hug him, hold him in my arms.   
  
I was behind him now, he was drawn to his music. I was there, petrified. I was so scared, because of people looking at us, of how they could react and maybe...that man wasn't him.   
What if he wasn't him? I would have exposed myself too much, I was almost at the point of leaving.  
I turned my back to him, but then I felt a look on my back. Now I was more petrified than before; he was looking at me, I was certain of it.   
  
"So you do attend clubs." His mechanical voice sounded against the deafening sound of his music, and his crazy and broken voice was disturbing. That all made me going crazy. He made me completely crazy.   
  
I looked at him and everything stopped. We stared at each others for minutes, the music played loud in all the Ambrose, people continued to dance, my heart was beating too fast.   
  
"Are you okay, Pearce?" He took a few steps closer, so he could touch my shoulder with his hand. Everything around me broke, now there was only him to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was too lost in my thoughts.  
  
He took his hand away from my shoulder and my body instinctively moved; I took his hand and hugged him tightly. I held him in my arms for minutes.   
  
He didn't react.   
And I was so scared, so scared because I exposed myself too much.   
  
Then his hand touched my back, he clung to me tightly. We stayed like that for so long, time passed, but it seemed like that moment never ended; my head was resting on his shoulder, his face on my chest.   
Despite the looks people were giving to us, the thing I felt more in that moment was our heart beating together, almost in unison.   
  
And I have never felt that way before.  
  
"I'm fine...now I'm fine." I held him even closer.   
  
I didn't want to lose anyone ever again. 


	4. Cold days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold in Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already told you that I can't write happy things? I did? Well!   
Enjoy!

"What's the story behind that mask?" I said, slightly laughing.

  
That led blue rat face looked and peered at me from under his mask. Why would he hide his face? Probably he just wanted to seem cool or just didn't want his privacy to be violated. 

  
"What's that about, fox?" He still peered at me, he was studying me like we were playing poker. "No...why did you ask for my help? If you'll answer, I'll tell you all about my mask." He turned to look at his computer. 

  
"Clara's dead and T-bone...he's in San Francisco now. I thought and old friend could help me, so I contacted you." 

"Old friend? I'm not an old man like you, Vigilante."

  
He got up and leaned on his desk, he continued to look at me and so did I; he was trembling from the cold, but if I did tell him he would have said he was okay, so I just got up and pulled my jacket over him. 

  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" He pulled my jacket on the floor and he slammed his fist on the desk. "What old man, are you messing with me?!"

  
"You were co-"

  
"Fuck off! I'm FINE!"

  
"You are trembling!"

  
"Oh my God, fine!" He came over and suddenly hugged me. 

  
I don't know how much time we stood like that, but it seemed to be an eternity.  
A beautiful eternity that I didn't want to end.

...

Now he's gone and I still want to hold him in my arms one more time. 


	5. Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back  
It was difficult to write because I'm working of other projects  
Enjoy!

Quiet Day  


It was a fairly quiet day, it was raining, but surprisingly there wasn't much traffic as often happened on rainy days. It seemed like the world was in peace, how much I wanted to my heart to be the same.  
All seemed broken around me, my mind and my heart only felt hate and resentment; I wanted to find Nicky and Jacks again, to try again to have a normal life with them, but now it was useless.  
  
Then one day Defalt contacted me saying that he had some informations about Nicky;   
it seemed that he had been keeping an eye on me for a while, that I had never talked to anyone about what I was looking for.   
  
I arrived at the door of his apartment, the same as the last time I met him. He opened the door for me and walked to his desk.  
  
"Why would you help me?"  
  
He leaned on his desk, probably looking at me from under his mask. He scratched his neck from under the hood of his sweatshirt and then turned his back on me.  
He was very thin and also a little tall and very attached to rats considering the way he had dressed.   
  
"I like foxes..." He laughed a bit and then he looked at me again. "I like them so much."  
  
"What about it? Are you confessing your feelings to me?"   
  
And now everything seemed so deafening, a heavy silence had fallen. Why was I anxious? I shouldn't have been so excited at the thought that someone might be interested in me, that someone could love me. Yet I had been looking for such a thing for so long, the warmth of someone's embrace, someone's words of love. I had never experienced such things in my life.  
  
For all my life I saw my sister falling in love with the father of Jacks and Lena, when she was happy when they were born, seeing them growing up, but I never thought that I could have the same thing.   
But at the same time it seemed all so wrong. Defalt looked much younger than me, most likely we were at least 15 or even 20 years apart; most likely his was just a little boyish crush.  
  
"It depends on what you would answer... I mean, if you don't like me, I'm not confessing my feelings." He laughed again, always with that broken and crazy laugh of his. Then he took off his mask and yeah, he was much younger than me. He was indeed a handsome man, despite the scars on his face.  
  
He seemed to have felt so much suffering, he didn't look me straight in the eye, maybe he felt embarrassed because of his appearance, but for me it wasn't like that. Maybe he thought that people were so superficial and thought that his scars made him, in some way, look ugly, and probably he was right, but to me he wasn't.  
  
I stroked his cheek and he abandoned himself to my touch; he approached me, this time he was so close that his nose touched my chin, then he put his face on my chest. He remained in that embarrassing way for minutes and minutes, he didn't even know how to hug someone.  
  
"Okay, how much embarassing can you be?" I held him tight in my arms and he jumped, maybe he didn't expect this kind of reaction from me. "How old are you by the way? I'm old, find someone your age."  
  
"25." He held me closer. "And you're not old, Aiden."  
  
"I'm 40."   
  
"My mother is 45, then?" He laughed and broke the hug.  
  
"What?! Oh no, I don't want to be invoved!"  
  
"I have now trapped you in this marriage, Pearce."  
  
And from that moment we always stayed together. At least, until now.


End file.
